1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices for young children, and more particularly, to a toy for collecting and storing secrets thereby prompting and promoting a child's imagination, motor skill development and cognitive development.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, parents and educators have become more cognizant of the use of toys in stimulating the cognitive development and imagination of young children. The best toys are recognized as those that stimulate children's cognitive and creative development, with no dangerous side effects. In addition, they are inexpensive, decorative, and easy to use.
It is also well-recognized that children, in an effort to obtain independence and self-reliance, like to keep secrets, particularly from their parents. But there are no known toys, which promote the overall development of a child by allowing for the collection and storage of secrets, while simultaneously stimulating the imagination.
As such, there is a continuing need for a new and improved toy for young children, which enhances the productive and effective enrichment of a child's imagination by allowing for the collection and storage of secrets.